Out Of Style
by Ognawk
Summary: After hearing of some new students, Sandi and Stacy decide to see if they are Fashion Club material. They are greeted by a pair of fashionable sisters.


_**DISCLAIMER:** Daria and all associated characters are owned by MTV. This is for entertainment purposes only and no money or other goods have been exchanged._

* * *

**OUT OF STYLE**  
**By Ognawk**

_**Part 1**_

It was a Monday morning in Lawndale, and Sandi Griffin was stood in front of one of the mirrors in her bedroom. Her long, brown locks flowed over her shoulders, and she was dressed in brown dungarees over a yellow t-shirt and black boots. Satisfied everything was in place, she picked her backpack up off her bed, went downstairs and left the house.

It was a short walk to her first destination for the morning. She walked up to a modest looking house and knocked on the door. A man in a blue suit with short, brown hair answered the door.

"Oh, hello Sandi," he said with a smile.

"Good morning, Mr Rowe," Sandi replied quietly.

"Stacy! Sandi's here," he shouted up, as Stacy quickly came downstairs.

"Thanks Daddy," Stacy said, hugging him as she left the house, "See you later."

The two of them made their way out. Sandi and Stacy were members of Lawndale High School's self appointed Fashion Club, with Sandi it's founder and president and Stacy as Secretary.

"Come on, Stay-cee! There are new arrivals at school today, and we need to assess them to see if they're worthy of becoming new members of the Fashion Club," Sandi said, walking quickly, "We don't want to be late."

"Sorry, Sandi," Stacy said, quickly following behind.

* * *

The two of them arrived at school to see a small crowd gathered near the front doors. Both girls joined the crowd and stood around, waiting for anyone to arrive. As Sandi observed the crowd, she noticed Corey, the boy she'd been on a date with a few days ago. He'd been somewhat interesting to be around, if not particularly intelligent. She figured she may go on a date with him again some time.

"Hey look, Sandi, someone's coming!" Stacy said.

Her thoughts interrupted, Sandi scowled at Stacy for a moment before looking over to see a blue Lexus pulling up. The front passenger door opened, and a girl stepped out. She had long red hair with a little fringe and the front, and was dressed in a pink t-shirt with a smiley face and halo on it, and some blue jeans.

Sandi began assessing the newcomer immediately. _Well, she's certainly cute. The clothes suit her figure, and set off her hair nicely. She's almost too cute. She could be a threat to my popularity._

She then noticed another girl get out of the back seat. She was slightly shorter than the redhead. She wore stylish, black denim jeans and a matching jacket over what looked like a green tank top. Her long, auburn hair came down over her shoulders and she wore understated, oval rimmed glasses.

_Looks intelligent. Wears denim well, and the green looks nice underneath it. Nice hair, elegant glasses. Not instantly striking, but combines stylish and casual well. These two have potential._

Once again, Sandi's concentration was interrupted by Stacy's voice.

"Hi, you're cool," she said, earning a smile from the redhead, "What are your names?"

"Quinn Morgendorffer," she replied, and motioned to the girl with her, "And this is my sister, Daria."

"Cool names," Sandi said.

Sandi noticed Corey staring at Quinn and smiling. "Will you go out with me?"

_That creep_, Sandi thought, scowling at him.

"Maybe, I need to get to know the place first," Quinn said.

"Give her a chance to assess the suitable candidates, and she'll get back to you," Daria quipped, earning a slight chuckle from a couple of other students.

Sandi stepped forward. "Quinn, Daria, I'm Sandi Griffin, president of the Lawndale High Fashion Club, and this is our secretary, Stacy Rowe."

"Nice to meet you," Quinn said, smiling sweetly.

"We're looking for new members, and we think you and your sister would be excellent candidates to join," Sandi explained.

"Quinn, we're going to be late for the new student tour," Daria said, pointing to her watch.

"Oh, right. Thanks Sandi. Can we talk about this at lunch or something?" Quinn asked.

"As you wish," Sandi replied.

"OK, see you later! Thanks!" Quinn said, as she and Daria walked into the school. Sandi folded her arms and looked uneasy as she watched them leave.

_She's going to be a bigger threat than I thought._


End file.
